


Tommy's Thoughts

by echonbee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echonbee/pseuds/echonbee
Summary: What was Tommy thinking when he looked down into that lava?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tommy's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING | Suicidal thoughts!!!
> 
> This was actually my first fanfiction writing in four years. I can't believe the Dream SMP got me to start writing fanfiction again.

As the voices of the others grew distant as they stepped through the portal, Tommy stared down into the lava. The events of the past month all at once played through his mind. 

Wilbur’s crazed hush saying, “Let’s be the bad guys,” when Tommy  _ didn’t _ want to be the bad guy. The war and winning their country back from Schlatt. Wilbur’s decision to blow up L’manburg, even after they had won. The feelings that had swarmed after Tommy had lost his big brother. The rage he felt, and how he had to place it somewhere. It was all George’s fault. He never showed up for the election in the first place.

And then the actions of destroying George’s house quickly followed after. Why should that green man be allowed to decide their futures when they had all worked so hard? He had taken it all away, just like that. 

Tommy took one step closer to the edge, peering further below him.

Dream had taken everything from him. His home. His friends. His  _ best _ friend. And now he was alone. It was just like the first time he was exiled, except this time he had to do it  _ without _ Wilbur. Sure, he had Ghostbur but, he’s a ghost. He’s not and never would be Wilbur. He really was truly and totally alone.

His breath began to pick up. He had sacrificed so much in the name of others, and for what? He had given so much to have L’manburg in the first place, and he had lost so much so fast. He had just barely started to grieve over Wilbur, but now he had to do it completely alone.

_ “The discs don’t matter!” _ Tubbo screamed in his head. Except those discs  _ did _ matter, they mattered because they were reminders of the good days. The days when it was just the two of them against it all. But now he didn’t even have his best friend. He didn’t have  _ anyone _ . It seemed that the rest of L’manburg had carried on without him.

He had always died for others. He had never done anything for himself...and maybe it was time to finally change that. 

He put a foot out over the edge-

Tommy was suddenly thrown back with such force that he fell onto the ground. When he looked up, who other than the masked man stared back down at him. The one that had taken everything.

He began to crawl towards the edge. Dream watched him for a moment and when Tommy got too close, Dream threw him back once more. A moment passed between them.

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy,” Dream stated.

Tommy stayed down, staring up at the ceiling far above them before he replied.

“It’s never my time to die.”


End file.
